KaixSaya
by adriana33
Summary: KaixSaya Cap.2 ya hay un poco de OkaxMaho JulxDavid.....Q pasaria si la persona q mas amase le gustase otro ....?La amarias igual o la olvidarias?
1. Chapter 1

"Por que te veo tan cerca y a la misma vez te siento tan lejos"

_Me asesinas lentamente no lo sabes...que ironía yo tratando de darte todo...absolutamente todo pero...para ti no es suficiente...¿amor? si supieses que jamás pensé en sentir algo así ...pero llegaste tu...y ahora...me hallo aquí muriendo lento...mi corazón deja de latir...me robas la respiración ..._

_Tus ojos...tu espontaneidad...tu fuerza de voluntad..._

_¿no ves?... estoy aquí, tratando de hacerme mas fuerte cada dia , para vengar la muerte de Riku, lo hago por él._

_Aunque no lucho solo por él , si no por vos, la que me alienta a seguir cada dia, nose que haria si no estas aquí a mi lado. _

_Si supieras cuanto me haces falta…………mi querida Saya _

--Kai????Estas bien??-me preguntan a lo cual le respondo

-Eh? Si no es nada?- me asomo a la ventana y te veo, ahí estas con esa sonrisa triste…. como me duele verte asi---Saya--- susurro

-Eh? Con que es por eso?—mmm--- será que ella compite conmigo por tu amor?—Noto como lo dice con una voz algo triste

- Maho q te pasa??—No entiendo la razón de porque actúa así

Noto una cara de preocupación en ella y me pregunta en tono burloso--No es nada Kai…….—y? ya le confesaste tus sentimientos a Saya?!

-Q-----qu…uue???—noto un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas-_que me pasa nunca senti algo asi_ –

-Tendras que apurarte en decirselo porque sino alguien te la va quitar

-Eh??- miro por la ventana nuevamente y te veo con él.

Como daria por tenerte en mis brazos y no soltarte nunca , te quiero, quiero protegerte, daria mi vida por ti eso lo sabes-- pero ….. Que sera este sentimiento…. , .Saya……

- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Salgo a caminar por Nueva York , a hacer unas compras que Maho me pidió que le hiciera, aún estoy aquí pensando en ti—Saya----- murmuro

-Dime Kai, que pasa?!-….----esa voz es familiar, siento que la conozco de algun lado, me doy vuelta, y te veo tan cerca que puedo notar el color de tus ojos , ese rojo intenso, y a la vez esa expresión de tristeza. Cuando noto la cercania de tu rostro no puedo evitar sonrojarme

-S—a—ya!-Que hace aquí?

-Solo vine para hacerte un poco de compañía---- te parece bien?-me expresa una sonrisa un tanto forzada, ---no se como hace para aguantar tanto sufrimiento.. Saya… quiero pretegerte…, quiero volver a ver tu sonrisa , nose que mas puedo hacer

-Gracias…. , nos vamos…??-respondo devolviendole la sonrisa

-Hai.-

Nos quedamos uno al lado del otro esperando el subte , no puedo evitar mirarla cada vez , siento esta necesidad de protegerla … de repente noto que empieza a marearse y justo cuando el subte esta llegando Saya empieza a caerse en las vias

-SAYA!!!!!!!- la agarro rapido del brazo y evito que algo le pase. Siento como un dolor en el pecho, en ese momeno mi corazon casi se para , Saya no se que haria sin ti—Saya que te paso???Estas bien???-le pregunto

-S….si , no te preocupes Kai-nuevamente me responde con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Como que no me preocupe estuviste a punto de desmayarte!!!!!- digo con un tono de desesperación. De repente noto unas lagrimas brotando de sus lindos ojos. Nose q hacer, me duele verla asi—Disculpa ……no quise….. lastimarte – le digo totalmente arrepentido

-Lo.. siento Kai., n-o- --puedo ….soportarlo mas….-dice con la voz toda entrecortada-Trate de aguantar pero mas no puedo!---Lo que siento , esto en mi…. Kai lo siento!----

Da media vuelta y sale corriendo , trato de reaccionar pero no puedo…q me pasa, siento q mis piernas no responden, quiero correr tras ella pero no puedo, algo me impide, sera q yo tengo las culpa de su sufrimiento. Por mi ella esta asi---- Q miserable que soy , como pude hacerle eso a Saya …. Como pude tratarla asi…. Mi amada Saya…..q se supone q estoy haciendo aca parado, tengo q correr tras ti, no puedo dejarte sola en este momento

--Saya-----susurro --- yo … tampoco puedo aguantarlo mas ……Te amo- -----que acabo de decir? si alguien lo escuchara… , porque me sonrojo….esto que siento en el corazon,…. Esta calidez…. Este no puede darme cuenta antes…..ja q iluso q fui…. Tengo q correr tras ella

---------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------

Corro , corro , pero no te encuentro ,…… que pasa? Donde estas Saya? Recorro parque tras parque pero no te veo , corro por las calles y no te veo pero----……. q es lo que veo, a lo lejos diviso una tierna figura sentada en un banco,….. con esa triste expresión que noto en ti todo el tiempo…. mirando el cielo, aun noto lagrimas en tus ojos ….soy una basura al hacerte esto .De repente noto que ya habia oscurecido y me acerco a ti ……

-Saya ….mm… - como decirlo?—

-Kai eres tu?-voltea a verme y noto como sus ojos estan llenos de lagrimas , no puedo soportarlo , me duele el verte asi …..mi querida Saya …te quiero-esto ultimo lo digo en voz baja

-Kai---???-q dijiste? –noto un sonrojo en su cara y al darme cuenta mi sonrojo aumenta , pero q acabo decir , otra vez este sentimiento

-Saya—corro a abrazarla , no quiero soltarla , no puedo , quiero…. no deseo quedarme asi todo la eternidad , sintiendo su respiración en mi cuello..

-Kai?? Que te pasa? Estas bien? Puedes soltarme si quieres?-a pesar de que ella fue la q me lo pidio, no puedo, algo en mi no responde, t quiero asi , conmigo. La miro a los ojos sin dejar de abrazarla.

-S…a..sa…ya…Saya –yo … t quiero-

-Kai yo tambien te quiero- me responde-al igual qua a Riku y papá siempre los quise y eso nunca va a cambiar -…..Kai ustedes son mi familia ,nunca voy a dejar de quererlos

-Saya… lose pero…. No es eso a lo que me referia … sino a que ……..yo……-un color rojo se apodera de mi mejillas-..yo ……Te amo-

-…….. –silencio , … es lo unico que recibo de parte de ella-Kai---….- me dice pero antes de que pueda decir mas la interrumpo

-Lose … no tienes porque decirlo- t entiendo-

-Kai – me dice- todo este tiempo me senti tan debil, no solo por lo que le paso a Riku sino tambien por todos….. cada persona que fue muriendo por intentar de ayudarnos….me siento tan culpable….. Kai…..ahora todos ya se han ido-noto que de nuevo empiezan a brotar lagrimas de sus ojos. Es tan frágil y a la vez tan fuerte, nose como pudo aguantar esto hasta ahora

le ofrezco una sonrisa y le digo--Saya—no tendrias q decir eso tontita.—sabes mejor que nadie que ellos no se han ido, todos ….. Riku, papá, Irene, Mouses , siempre van a estar vivos si los tenemos en nuestro corazon, pero …yo …. –(con un rubor en mis mejillas) Saya yo.-(con voz firme)Te quiero a mi lado, sin ti voy a estar completamente solo

-Kai…yo …

"En estos dias el amor no es facil, pero si lo fuera… no seria profundo no creen?, yo creo que cuanto mas luchamos por la persona que amamos mucho mas es el amor que recibimos"

¿Qué le dirá Saya a Kai? ¿le corresponderá sus sentimientos?

Dejen sus opiniones!!!!XDXD me esforcé mucho


	2. Quiero tu felicidad

Capitulo 2: Mas alla de mis sentimientos por ti lo q mas deseo es tu felicidad

-No puedo, lo siento mucho, pero……..Haji, él a estado conmigo siempre , comparto muchos recuerdos lindos con el y sinceramente no deseo olvidarlos-Haji …..otra vez ese nombre que…. a pesar de q no lo soporto, me di cuenta que no somos muy diferentes en lo que respecta a lo ambos sentimos por Saya.

Los 2 deseamos su felicidad mas que nadie y yo….

Yo…..la amo… , quisiera decirle q podemos crear nuevos recuerdos juntos y q podemos…. Formar juntos una familia ….. volver a Okinawa …….abrir el restaurant de papá y trabajar juntos ahí….

-Te entiendo – le digo con una sonrisa triste

Al parecer ella se dio cuenta de mi tristeza interna, porq pude notar depresion en sus lindos ojos rojizos , me duele mucho verla sufrir por mi , seguro que piensa q la odio , pero no puedo decir ni hacer mas ………ella ya tomo su decisión y no soy precisamente yo…….Todo por culpa de él…..kuso…. si solo no estuviera ….yo seria el unico en su corazon y tambien el unico a su lado, cuidandola …….un momento acaso esto es ¿celos?¿envidia de el? Celos de q ella lo quiera mas a el q a mi.

Tsk, q problemático tantos sentimientos juntos y encontrados con la misma persona, si solo ella no fuera tan dulce……….tan tierna……..si solo ella no fuera tan……………….Saya

-Kai---- lo siento ….yo t quiero mucho, demo… solo somos hermanos……. Siento mucho lo ocurrido y lamento no haber correspondido a tan hermosos sentimientos

- Esta bien …..tu sabes q siempre voy a estar para lo q necesites y nada….. ni nadie va a cambiar este sentimiento q siento hacia ti---------de repente siento que la calidez ha vuelto a mi, a pesar d q no me correspondiera …… lo q mas quiero es q ella sea feliz aun si no fuera conmigo esta bien igual. La quiero mas q a nadie y por eso no puedo enojarme con ella ni por su decisión. Estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando ella me interrumpe

-Kai… a parte por ahora ……lo unico en lo q pienso es en acabar con Diva………

-Kai………otra cosa

-q Saya?

-Gracias

-Por q?

-Por decirme tus sentimientos , la verdad es q me hizo sentir muy bien, t lo agradezco mucho

Ahora es cuando tengo q cuidar y velar por su bienestar , sin duda es la persona mas hermosa por dentro y por fuera q he visto ……

tengo q regresar al departamento a ver a David , mañana es el dia en que vamos a ir a una mision de infiltración en las torres para cortar los satelites

Por ultimo logre decirle

-Saya----

(dandose vuelta antes de partir)-q?

-Cuidate

-Esta bien ……. Lo hare-………tu tambien hazlo?

-Ok………regresa con vida Saya ……Recuerda tenemos q volver juntos a Okinawa

--……….Bien……..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me despierto….. y me encamino hacia el baño.. pero logro ver a David y Julia platicando en el living acerca de algo …. me asomo y logro escuchar algo

D-Julia como has estado?

J-Bien …… y tu?

D- t extrañe……

J-………

D- me alegro q hayas regresado con nosotros……t necesitabamos …..especialmente yo

J-David yo tambien t extrañe

En eso logro ver q ambos se estaban abrazando ….. por lo q vi no se iban a separar durante un buen rato, ….me estaba marchando cuando noto q se separan…….queria quedarme a ver q pasaba pero al ver lo q estaban a punto de hacer …….un sonrojo se apodero de mis mejillas y salgo de el lugar apenado ……..hubiera sido mejor q no me quedase

Iba a prepararme un desayuno en la cocina cuando logro ver otra vez a 2 personas platicando pero esta vez no eran precisamente Julia y Davis sino

O-Señorita quisiera q me guarde esta camara …..

M-Para????

O-solo guardela …

M- la puedo vender en caso de q usted no regrese?

O-Guardela…..es una señal d q regresare con vida por ella

M-(con una expresión triste)solo va a volver a verla por ella?

O-no solo por la camara tambien por cierta persona …. Espero q la poseedora de la camara vele por mi regreso

M- eso tenlo por seguro

O-Muy bien

M-(abrazandolo con mucha fuerza)Onegai ….regresa con vida…..t esperare

O-señorita no se preocupe volvere…..no pienso abandonarla

M-Onegai

O-Maho ………cuidate

M-Okamaru tu tambien

Sin duda se preocupan entre si ……el amor es algo fuerte ….es un lazo q nos une mas alla de los lazos de familiares….acaso tendre oportunidad? Por ahora lo unico q tengo q hacer es rogar q regrese con vida ….y hacer lo mas q pueda para ayudarla ….por q en si la persona q amo es……..Saya ……


End file.
